Lucy
by SoulfullyInclined
Summary: I don't own anyone. *Please Review. If you review I'll write more so please do. *
1. Chapter 1

It was 5 p.m. Monday night, dinner time and other than my brother Simon and my Aunt Julie, everyone was sitting around the big round kitchen table. Everyone else being my parents, my sisters Mary and Ruthie, my brothers Sam, David and Matt, Matt's girlfriend Elizabeth and Ruthie's friends Claire, Ashley, Emma and Jasmine. Simon was out getting drunk as usual and Aunt Julie had to work late. I don't know about the rest of the family but I preferred it that way. However, this meant that Mom and Dad would have to deal with them later. Being September, it was already dark outside.

The table had all sorts of food on it; chicken, mashed potatoes, vegetables and bread. My parents, Matt, Elizabeth and Mary had made dinner that night. Everyone was eating. Everyone except me, that is. My mom looked at me.

"Lucy don't you want anything?" she asked.

"No I'm just not very hungry," I replied.

"Oh ok."

She put some mashed potatoes on her plate. I got up from the table and went over to my friend Margo's.

Even before I rang the doorbell I could hear people talking. Margo's oldest sister Molly Megan answered the door accompanied by her friend Jessi.

"Oh hey Lucy," Molly said.

"Hey."

"Margo's up in her room."

"Ok."

I came inside and went upstairs and down the hall to Margo's room. Margo was there along with our friends Karen, Victoria, Morgan, Alina, Lila, Jessica, Kate, Lizzie and Sierra. Margo, Morgan and Sierra were sitting in the bed, Karen was sitting in one of those round wicker chairs, Alina was sitting at the vanity, Lila was sitting on the window seat, Jessica was curled up in a dark pink chair and Kate and Lizzie were sitting on the floor where I sat as well. They were eating a snack of hummus and pretzel sticks. Besides myself, Karen and Margo everyone else was eating.

Downstairs, I heard Margo's mom Ginger talking with Molly and Jessi. I heard voices come from Margo's older sister Vanessa's room. Her youngest sister Claire was over at our house with Ruthie, Ashley and Emma. Margo's brothers weren't home yet and her dad was still at work. I knew they wouldn't be home for awhile.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next day, Tuesday and it was lunchtime. My friends and I were in the crowded cafeteria, eating and talking. Well, Karen, Margo and myself weren't eating. Everyone else was, however. It was raining outside. We had a lunch of hummus, bread, pasta and fruit.

"The fall fling's coming up," Karen brought up

"Yeah," Vanessa said.

"Who's going?" Morgan asked.

"I am," Jessica answered.

"As am I," Lila replied.

"I know Allison is," Victoria put in.

"As is Liz," Jessica added.

"And Ashley," Morgan said.

"And Emma," Karen said.

The fall fling was our annual fall dance that took place in the month of September. It was a sort of welcome back dance. We also had our homecoming weekend, which included a dance and the Halloween masquerade ball in October and the winter formal. In spring, we had our Valentines Day dance and our spring fling.

Allison, Liz, Ashley and Emma were all Victoria, Jessica, Ashley and Karen's sisters. Allison was Victoria's, Liz was Jessica's twin and Ashley and Emma were the younger sisters of Morgan and Karen. Ashley and Emma were friends with Ruthie.

"There's a pep rally this Friday," Kate reminded us

"Oh god," I said

"Yeah I know," Lizzie said.

"And we have cheerleading practice after school," Kate said

"As we do most days," Lizzie said.

"But It'll have to be in the gym if it keeps on raining," I said.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Wednesday afternoon and I was at the public library. It was raining outside once again. I was upstairs, in one of the study rooms, writing a note. I would leave this note for someone to find and hope that they could help me.

_Hi,_ I wrote.

_My name is Lucy Camden and I'm 17 years old, in high school. I live with my parents, my aunt and my 5 siblings. 4 brothers and 2 sisters. My brother Matt has a girlfriend Elizabeth, who is now pregnant as a result of an abusive relationship, before she and Matt got together. My younger sister Ruthie, 14, models. My brothers Sam and David, 7, are twins. I cut and I'm not sure I want to stop. My brother Simon, 18, and Aunt Julie both drink so this causes problems for my parents. My dad's a reverend._

_I know you're probably wondering why I don't seem to have any friends. Wel,l I do. A lot, actually. But I'd rather talk to someone who doesn't know me who won't judge me. At least, I hope not._

_Well, whoever you are, thank you for at least reading this._

_-Lucy C._


End file.
